evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy Way
Easy Way was the tenth episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on September 30, 2000. Plot Ren becomes in charge of organizing the "Beacon of Help" fund-raiser, where people work, walk, skateboard, etc. for pledges of money. Louis wants to contribute to the cause hoping that it might impress Tawny Dean. He decides to "doze for dollars" and is scheduled to spend 48 hours in a bed in a department store window. He soon draws a crowd and news media. Ren is irritated by all of the attention Louis is receiving. She feels that she does all the hard work and that Louis is the only one getting any attention. However, Louis is soon upstaged by a skateboarding dog. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Brandon Baker as Zack Estrada *E.J. Callahan as Teacher *Jody Howard as Cynthia Mills *Barry Pearl as Mr. Chaney *Cheyenne Wilbur as Man in Crowd Trivia *The street that's shown as Louis, Tawny, and Twitty walk home from school is Westwood Boulevard, in Westwood Village at UCLA. They're walking southbound until they meet Zack, then in the next shot, they're walking northbound when they see the department store bed. The storefront actually belongs to a GAP. *Ren calls Twitty by his real name Alan at one point. It's one of the few times his first name is heard on the show. *When Louis was pushed against the window by the bed at night, you can see people bringing down the bed when the bed let Louis go. *Ren tells Cynthia Mills, "I'm Louis's sister" adding an extra syllable. Then Cynthia makes a remark that Ren is an articulate person. We can assume the writers intentionally had Christy Romano say it as she said it for effect... a joke of sorts. *When Tawny and Twitty are pulling Louis onto his skateboard, the ropes aren't even tight, they are hanging loosely. *When Cynthia Mills is interviewing Louis, she holds the microphone up to the glass. But in order for the microphone to pick up his voice, she would have to hold it to the speaker where his voice is coming from while talking through the headphones. *At the end of the show when Tawny is talking to Louis through the window Louis' voice sounds like he is talking through the microphone like he was earlier in the show. But when you look on the side of his head he isn't wearing the microphone on his ear although it sounds like he is talking through a microphone. *The closed-captioning for this episode repeatedly refers to Tawny as "Toni". *When Louis asks Zack if he saw the 6 o'clock news, Zack replies that he saw a "rollerskating dog" when in reality the dog was on a skateboard. *Ren tells the reporter "I'm Louis' sister," adding another syllable so it sounds like "Louis-is-is." 110 110